


A little Moment

by Dusty



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), Quantum of Solace (2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easier to concentrate, thought M, if James Bond wasn't such a thrillingly incorrigible trouble maker. Just a little moment in the working day for M and 007...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Moment

“Reign him in, M,” the Prime Minister said sharply before hanging up.

M pursed her lips. She didn’t appreciate getting it in the neck because James couldn’t follow orders. Or couldn’t follow orders without also causing international incidents.

She touched the intercom. “Is he here?”

“Yes ma’am,” replied Tanner.

“Send him in.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She stood, and poured herself a glass of bourbon. She was the Chief of M16, not a bloody headmistress. 

And with that thought, she watched her wayward agent slink into her office with a wolfish grin.

“Wipe that smile off your face and sit down,” she said. James complied immediately, knowing that tone. He spied her glass and looked at her hopefully.

“None for you,” she informed him, sitting down and giving him her best death-glare. “What were you thinking?” she began tartly.

James took a deep breath. He’d somehow imagined she’d be on his side. Apparently not. He needed a new strategy.

“I was following orders, ma’am.”

“Your orders were to retrieve the phone.”

“I did retrieve the phone.”

“You retrieved it after blowing up a hotel.”

“I evacuated it first…”

“And you stole the President’s car…”

“He offered, actually. He sympathised with my plight, unlike you.”

Her eyes narrowed and James felt a chill go down his spine. He cleared his throat.

“Job’s done,” he said going for the cavalier approach.

M drained her glass. “Don’t be surprised,” she said evenly, “if you receive a fine through the mail.”

“What for?” asked James, accidentally sounding like a chastised teenager.

“For excessive collateral damage, that’s what for,” spat M. “I should give you 'what for', 007.”

“You wish,” he hissed.

M stood and thumped her empty glass down on the desk. “James!” she admonished.

He actually flinched, then had the good grace to look apologetic.

She sighed. “I’ve just been talking to the PM who wants your blood. I’m happy to side step out of the way and let you deal with him direct. Then you can plan the rest of your life as an admin monkey. That is if he doesn’t see fit to court martial you, to teach you a lesson.”

James scowled. “I didn’t mean to blow up the hotel,” he mumbled. “Certain situations transpired and I had to smoke them out. I didn’t know they were storing explosives in the sodding kitchen.”

M bit her lip and turned away, concealing a smile. Typical James, acting instinctively, saving the world, living on his nerves and leaving a trail of destruction behind him, and yet emerging glorious at the end of the day. She wasn’t supposed to admire that. She certainly wasn’t supposed to love him all the more for it.

The corners of her mouth back under control, she turned back, eyes flashing. “Thank you for bringing me the phone, Bond,” she said smoothly. “I know you’ll continue to exercise vigilance in the field despite the immediate dangers you are confronted with, and look for peaceful, alternative solutions rather than automatically deferring to the worst-case-scenario, self-destruct, apocalyptic route.”

He glared back at her, his own mouth twitching into a smirk this time. “I’ll try,” he muttered.

“I know you will,” she drawled, perching on the front edge of her desk and appreciating him as he sat in front of her, defiant and wilful. And so, so brilliant.

“It is quite an efficient course of action, though,” he said cheerfully.

“Then you’re welcome to pay for it, James,” said M sternly, folding her arms. She stared at him steadily until he broke into his half-grin; the James Bond signal for contrition.

“Sorry, M,” he said quietly.

“Good,” she replied, melting into a warm smile. “Now go away, I’m very busy and I have more important things to do than slapping your wrists. Q branch have some information for you, if you’d care to check in with them. And don’t give our Quartermaster any of your usual lip.”

James stood while she was speaking and buttoned his jacket. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, so gently she felt her heart stir. His eyes softened. He leaned in and kissed her lips, fully and firmly, his hand caressing her face. Before she could think to reach out and hold him, it was over.

His eyes twinkled as he stepped back from her.

“I am sorry, M,” he said, with devastating sincerity. He exited her office with irritating grace, not looking back, just closing the door politely.

She realised she wasn’t breathing and quickly inhaled. Her whole body was warm and tingling as she remained slumped on the edge of her desk.

She blinked as her mind cleared. “ _Bastard_ ,” she swore under her breath. She straightened up, and poured herself another glass of bourbon.

 


End file.
